1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices. More particularly the invention concerns a device for use in laying out courses for the installation of roofing tile of various sizes and compositions produced by various manufacturers.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Roofing tile is widely used in many geographical locations and is becoming increasingly popular particularly in the sun-belt areas of the country. Typically roofing tile is constructed from red clay, concrete and various composite materials which usually use Portland cement as a binder. In the United States the majority of the roofing tile is manufactured by ten or twelve major producers each of which produces a tile of slightly different size, shape and composition.
The various tile manufacturers typically specify different eave exposures and tile overlays or overlaps. Accordingly, when a given roofing contractor is involved with installing roofing tile produced by several different manufacturers', tile course layout can be quite difficult and time consuming. For example, tile produced by one manufacturer can be 161/2 inches in length while tile produced by another manufacturer can be 181/4 inches in length. The first manufacturer may specify a 11/2 inch exposure off the eave edge and a 3 inch overlap. On the other hand, the second manufacturer may specify a 2 inch eave exposure and a 3 inch overlap. As will be better understood from the discussion which follows, these types of differences in tile installation make correct course layout difficult for the contractor that installs a number of different types of tile.
Before discussing the device of the present invention, a brief review of the standard prior art methods of installing roofing tile is perhaps in order. At the outset, it must be understood that no matter what the composition of the tile, the tile itself is not considered a water proof material. The object of a tile roof is to create a water shelving system in which tiles are methodically laid side by side and then overlapped to the given manufacturers specification to provide channels in which the water runs off the roof. This being the case correct tile course layout is of extreme importance.
In accordance with standard prior art practice, once the roof has been felted and the required metal flashing is in place, course layout can begin. Initially the location of the first, or "A", course is determined. This is done by measuring the length of the tile to be installed and then subtracting the specified eave exposure or overhang of the tile over the edge of the roof. For example, if the tile is 17 inches long and the specified eave overhang is 2 inches, the mark for the first course is made 15 inches from the edge of the roof. In laying out subsequent courses, the specified overlap is subtracted from the tile length to give the distance from the "A" course mark to the second course mark. For example, if the tile is 17 inches long and the specified overlap is 3 inches, the second course mark would be made 14 inches from the "A" course mark. All subsequent courses would them be marked at 14 inch intervals until the top of the roof is reached. Typically this marking is done by the roofer using a standard steel tape. Marks are made about every 15 feet along the length of the roof and then course marks are connected using a chalk line.
From the foregoing it is apparent that different course layout measurements are required for the installation of tiles produced by each of the different tile manufacturers. This makes the task of "A" course and subsequent courses distance calculations and course layout marking extremely tedious and time consuming.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of prior art roofing tile course layout methods by providing a unique, universal marking device for use in conjunction with the installation of roofing tiles of a variety of styles, shapes and composition. In one form of the invention, the device comprises an elongated thin tape having several series of indicia provided thereon, each series being adapted for the expeditious marking of tile courses for a particular tile manufactured by a specific manufacturer. More particularly a first indicia of a selected series of indicia indicates the position of the first or "A" course, a second indicia indicates the position second course, a third indicia indicates the position of the third course and so on. A second series of indicia, as for example a series of marks on the tape of a different color from the marks comprising the first series of indicia, are adapted for use in laying out courses for the installation of a tile of a different size and configuration manufactured by a different manufacturer. Different tile producers can be identified by applying marks to the tape which are of different colors or through the use of letters or symbols identifying particular manufacturers.